


Secret in their eyes

by chocowaffle28



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocowaffle28/pseuds/chocowaffle28
Summary: Neil看出他眼裡的愧疚。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 48





	Secret in their eyes

「我可以吻你嗎？」

Neil看見他的搭檔皺起眉頭，看起來正在思考這個問題有幾分真實性，於是笑著補充道，「我是認真的。」

對方放下酒杯，瞥了一眼Neil堅定的目光，過了許久才終於開口，「Neil，我想你把崇拜和愛慕搞混了。」

「是嗎？你對我好得不像話，難道你也搞混了嗎？Ives總懷疑你有把柄在我手上。」

「那是、因為Tenet需要你。」

「別裝傻，你對我的事情瞭若指掌，無論是過去還是未來。」Neil噘起嘴，「難道未來的我對你完全沒有任何表示？我不相信。」

未來的Neil──他想起對他而言很久以前的過去，他在孟買第一次見到Neil，從一開始就過度炙熱的眼神，還有得知自己受傷時那憂心忡忡的神態，以及最後告別時的凝望。他怎麼可能會不知道那些明目張膽的注視代表著什麼？但是他不該，也不能有所回應。

「我並沒有你想像中的崇高，你沒見過我暗地裡那些骯髒的手段。」

喔，所以是拒絕，但沒關係，因為你總是會答應我的請求，一直以來、至少從你找到我以來都是這樣，Neil心想。

「但你不曾放棄過拯救每一個人的可能性。」

「不，我並沒有辦法……拯救每一個人。」

他眼裡閃現著猶豫，隨即別過頭，沒辦法繼續面對Neil灼熱的視線。

而那一瞬間，Neil突然明白了，那種眼神，他總是無意間露出那種眼神，只對Neil一個人，也許連他本人都沒有察覺，還以為自己掩飾地很完美，但那雙眼睛根本藏不住秘密。

「看著我。」

Neil知道對方不會拒絕他的請求，永遠不會拒絕，但這不是出自於對自己心意的回應，而是──

「你對我太好了，好得非比尋常，」Neil嘆了聲氣說道，「原來到頭來就只是為了彌補對我的愧疚？」

他猛然望向Neil，像是惡刑被揭發的罪犯，『這是一段美好友誼的結束。』那天Neil的道別彷彿又在耳邊響起，震耳欲聾般叫人難受，他想要開口反駁些什麼，但最終還是以沉默替代。

Neil直盯著他又想再次逃避的目光──如果這就是你的答案，那就讓我徹底利用這份愧疚。

「讓我吻你。」

「Neil，別這樣、你──唔──」

我就是個無可救藥的混蛋，Neil粗暴地吻著他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 腦補了一下電影結尾以後，有關主角的未來、Neil的過去。主角懷著對Neil的愧疚，遇到他以後對他特別好，沒想到當時正年輕氣盛的Neil會錯意，在發現真相以後氣得耍起無賴，有點沒頭沒尾的小段子。


End file.
